


Wide Awake

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Remember Me (2010)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Ally/Gold, Anyem, Bisexual Characters, Em Squared, F/F, F/M, Golden Lace, Lacey/Ally, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism, ffm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: When Ally Craig accidentally-on-purpose eavesdrops on her roommate Lacey and her boyfriend in an intimate moment, the last thing she expects is for them to ask her to join them…Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “We have to be quiet.”
Relationships: Alyssa "Ally" Craig/Lacey, Alyssa "Ally" Craig/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where this one came from. I had the idea at 5:36 AM, because unlike sensible people I was awake at that time, and I just ran with it.

“I want you, you little minx. I’ve wanted you all night and now I can’t wait any longer.”

Even though the voice was just a rough whisper, was on the other side of the door and was definitely not directed at her, Ally still woke up with it. 

“Ssh, we have to be quiet! I don’t want to wake my roommate!”

Too late for that, Ally thought. To be fair to her though, Lacey didn’t often bring her lovers home, and they didn’t usually wake her when she did. Ally had just been unusually unable to sleep recently.

Ironically, it was due to the very opposite problem that Lacey had. It had been months since Ally had had any kind of intimate encounter with something slightly warmer and more human-shaped than her vibrator, and hearing Lacey talk about the amazing sexual prowess of her latest catch (who also happened to be the hot professor who’d taken Chem 101 back in first year before they’d both switched their majors, go figure) had made Ally desperately aware of what she was missing. 

She lay back in her bed, listening to the sounds of kissing and fabric moving and zippers being pulled down, and she felt heat beginning to pool in her core. God, she shouldn’t be this turned on by the sound of her roommate having sex, even if she’d had a crush on said roommate ever since they’d first moved in together. She glanced over at the door. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about spying on them. But, if they were going to do it in the common areas of the apartment rather than in Lacey’s bedroom, then that was their choice. 

Oh, fuck it. It wasn’t like they’d know she was watching. Ally got out of bed and crept over to the door, crouching down so that she could peer through the keyhole. 

Lacey was pressed up against the front door, Gold’s form mostly covering her from view. His pants were round his ankles, bare butt cheeks tight and flexing as he thrust into Lacey from behind. Lacey had one hand over her mouth, obviously trying very hard not to make a sound, and the other was busy between her thighs. 

Ally snaked a hand down between her own legs, cupping her sex through her panties and rubbing up against her palm. It was no good, she needed more friction. She pulled her panties down around her knees and touched herself again, letting out a long, shaky breath of relief as she rubbed at her clit with two fingers, quickly building up towards her peak. 

Lacey and Gold got there before her. Lacey’s face screwed up with ecstasy, and a couple of moments later, Gold’s movement stilled, a low groan escaping the back of his throat. He dropped a kiss into Lacey’s messy curls and moved away, pulling his pants back up and letting Lacey smooth her skirt back down over her perfect ass. Ally wondered if she’d find panties on the floor in the living room somewhere tomorrow morning, or if Lacey just hadn’t bothered with underwear at all tonight. 

She rubbed her clit harder, desperate for the release, but she froze when Lacey looked directly at her door and smirked.

“I think we woke up Ally after all.”

Oh, shitshitshitshitshit. Ally moved away from the keyhole, leaning back against her door. She ran her sticky fingers through her hair and bit back a moan of embarrassment. She’d been caught; now what was she supposed to do? She heard Lacey’s light, dancer’s tread pad across the room towards her door, and she wondered if Lacey could hear her hammering heart. 

“Honey, if you’re that interested, you can always join us. You don’t have to hide behind the door like a creep. We’ve got room for one more, you know. Well, Gold might need fifteen minutes to recover, but I’m always up for another go if you want to.”

Ally didn’t move. She barely dared to breathe. On the one hand, she could just leave things as they stood. Things might be slightly awkward next morning, but the status quo would ultimately be the same. On the other hand, Lacey had just said, in almost as many words, that she would be happy for Ally to be part of a threesome with her and Gold, that she herself would be happy to have sex with Ally. And Lacey and Gold were both very attractive. And watching them through the keyhole had been scorching hot, so being in the same bed would likely blow her mind. And it had been way too long since she’d done it with another person…

Slowly, she stood up, kicking her panties off, and she took a deep breath before she opened the door. Lacey smiled at her. It was a warm and inviting smile, not her usual sultry smirk.

“Hey hon,” she said. “Want to get in the action? We’ve got plenty to go around, after all.”

Ally nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.” She glanced over at Gold, who was watching from by the door, his trouser fly still half-open and the rest of him looking deliciously debauched. “What about you? Are you ok with adding a third person?”

“Absolutely.” His voice was low and husky, and it made Ally’s stomach turn a somersault. Slowly, deliberately, she stepped up to Lacey and cupped her face, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, pouring all of her desperate need into that kiss. Lacey accepted her readily, her hands coming to rest on Ally’s hips and pulling her in closer. Lacey was a great kisser, eager and warm and pliant, and Ally would have lost herself in it had a little squeeze of her ass not brought her back down to earth with a giggle.

“And we haven’t done that before because…” Lacey began as they broke apart.

“Because you have a boyfriend? Because we’re roommates and it might have made things awkward? Because we’re both too chicken to say we have a crush on each other?”

“Yeah, let’s go with all three of those.” Lacey carded her fingers into Ally’s hair, pulling her in for another kiss. The nervousness that Ally was feeling at the prospect of the threesome began to die back, replaced with a hungry need for more.

“I think Gold’s feeling left out,” she said eventually.

“Oh no, by all means continue.” He grinned, and Lacey rolled her eyes, taking Ally by the hand and leading her across the room.

“Ally Craig, Professor Gold. Professor Gold, Ally Craig. I’m sure that you remember each other from Chem 101 before we all decided that Chemistry was neither my nor Ally’s forte.”

“Nice to meet you again.” Gold pressed a gently kiss against her lips. “I hear you’re majoring in psychology now.”

“I…” Ally gasped as Gold kissed his way around to her ear and Lacey’s arms came around her from behind, soft lips brushing the back of her neck. “I… I really don’t think that I’m in the right state to be discussing academia right now.”

“I agree. Let’s move this to a much better space. Like a bed.” Lacey let go of Ally and opened her bedroom door with a flourish, waving Ally and Gold inside. Once the door was closed behind them, she pulled her blue sequinned dress up of her head in one fluid motion to leave her completely naked, miles of creamy pink skin on show without a hair in sight. There was no hint of shyness as she turned down her bedcovers and beckoned Ally towards her, and Ally felt very conscious of the fact that she hadn’t shaved for a week and her bikini area had been left unattended since the end of her last serious relationship.

“Ally? You ok? Just say if I’m going to fast or if you’ve changed your mind.” Lacey was looking aroused and concerned in equal measure.

“No, no.” Ally had definitely not changed her mind, she just hoped that Lacey wouldn’t change hers once she saw her. “I’m just a bit of a mess right now. In the personal grooming stakes, you know.”

Lacey shrugged, and the action really shouldn’t have drawn Ally’s attention to her perfect little breasts as much as it did. “Look, you’ve seen Gold’s legs, yours definitely aren’t going to be any worse than his.” She glanced down at Ally’s legs below the hem of her nightdress. “Yeah, I can barely see anything in this light.”

Ally turned to Gold who was casually undressing at the end of the bed, folding his clothes neatly.

“I don’t wax,” she said, pointing to Lacey’s smooth sex.

“Neither do I.” Gold’s voice was completely matter of fact despite the huskiness in it. He shrugged off his shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. “May I?”

He indicated the hem of Ally’s nightdress and she nodded, letting him pull it off her. He looked her up and down and gave a sly grin. “No, nothing scary there.”

Lacey’s hands on her shoulders made her turn, and then they were kissing again, Lacey walking Ally back towards the bed until she could push her down onto it, Lacey’s knees straddling Ally’s hips as her hands covered her breasts, rolling and tugging on her nipples. Ally groaned at the sensation; it felt so good to have another person’s hands on her at last. She felt the weight distribution on the bed change as Gold joined them, and she heard Lacey’s squeal as he reached out and pinched her own nipple.

“You’re the loud one when you’re not enforcing silence,” Gold observed. “Luckily for us, the only people we might disturb now are your neighbours.”

“Oh, let them be disturbed, I say. They’ll have heard worse, I’m sure.”

Lacey ran her hands down Ally’s body from her breasts to her hips and bent to kiss her tummy, licking her navel, and then Gold’s mouth was on Ally’s, and his hands were on her breasts, and Lacey’s fingers were creeping up the inside of her thighs. It felt like she had hands and lips touching her all over and she squirmed with pleasure, groaning as Lacey found her clit and began to circle her thumb over it.

Oh God, this more than made up for her dry spell, and this felt so much better than what her vibrator could provide.

Just as Lacey pushed a finger up inside her, Ally felt Gold pull away, and she forced her eyes open a crack to watch what was going on above her. Gold was kissing Lacey now; hot frantic kisses with a lot of tongue, and he was fingering her pussy as Lacey fingered Ally’s.

It was intoxicating to watch, and it felt so good that Ally could only lie there boneless and let the pleasure take her over. She probably ought to be doing something to be a more active participant in the proceedings, but she could do that later once her brain wasn’t dribbling out of her ears with lust. Her hands clawed at the mattress, toes curling into the blankets with the need for more, the aching need for the blissful release of a blindingly good orgasm, and she yelped with surprise as Lacey pulled her fingers out, feeling the loss of them immediately.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not over yet.” Lacey grinned her Cheshire Cat grin and crawled up Ally’s body to kiss her hard and full on the mouth, rubbing their breasts together and making Ally moan against her lips. Elsewhere, she could hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and then Gold’s fingertips were petting at her dripping entrance, her inner walls clutching at nothing in her desire to feel something inside.

“Can you take my cock, Ally?” he asked, his breath coming sharp and heavy. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Lacey shifted, continuing to pepper Ally’s face with little kisses as Gold thrust into her, slowly at first but then deeper and deeper until Ally felt more filled than she’d done in a long time. It was glorious. His fingers brushed her clit as he kept pumping his hips, and through pleasure-narrowed eyes, Ally could see him giving Lacey’s back little bites and licks.

Then she couldn’t see anything, as her orgasm flooded sheer bliss through her veins and everything else in the room became secondary to that feeling.

Gold was still thrusting into her with abandon, and Lacey’s weight was still warm on top of her, and every nerve was sensitised up to eleven. She could feel the jolt of pleasure as Lacey’s nipple brushed against her own, and her hips jerked up, inner walls clutching around Gold’s cock and bringing him over the edge after her with a hoarse shout.

Ally was still panting as the calm began to descend. Gold pulled out of her and ran a finger down Lacey’s spine to tickle her pussy, making her lose her balance and face-plant into a pillow, giggling uncontrollably. Gold stretched out beside her and stroked her ass, squeezing each cheek in turn.

“We can’t have all the fun here, you know,” he purred. “What do you want, Lacey? What will get you there?”

Lacey seemed to give the matter serious thought for a moment before she pushed herself up, untangling herself from around Ally and moving to cover Gold instead, her knees either side of his head.

“I want your wicked, wicked tongue, Professor,” she growled, grabbing the headboard as Gold pulled her down towards his face, parting her nether lips and licking a long stripe up her cleft to lap at her pearl. It was mesmerising to watch, made even more so by the fact that Ally was here with them, close enough to touch.

It did not take long for Lacey to come, throwing her head back and screaming in a way that would most certainly have alarmed Ally if she had been sleeping in the room next door.

Lacey let Gold push her down gently into the space between him and Ally, and she rolled over to face him as Ally, sweat cooling on her skin and beginning to chill, pulled the blankets up over them all. There was no rush to go back to her own room. Beneath the covers, Lacey found Ally’s hand and brought it firmly around her waist, not letting go. Ally smiled, pressing in a little closer to Lacey’s back and pecking kisses to her shoulder. Even if this was only a one-time thing and everything returned to normal in the morning, Ally could never bring herself to regret it at all. And if more came of it and this happened again, well, she would definitely like to be a part of it.

Ally closed her eyes, the memory of Lacey and Gold’s hands on her carrying her into a very sound and satisfied sleep.


End file.
